


friends should sleep in other beds

by yijeong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Graphic Description, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, donghyuck feels guilty, lapslock, mark is mean :[, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: and friends shouldn't treat me like you do





	friends should sleep in other beds

**Author's Note:**

> aaaanother vent fic sorry HAHA  
> i have another ao3 but i use this one  
> for more "graphic" i guess. idk im sorry  
> this is a good way i cope :[ also i love  
> markhyuck so idek why i chose mark..  
> this is again HEAVILY based off something  
> that actually happened to me so please be  
> careful incase sexual assault triggers you

it’s dark in the room, save for the dim night light near the door that flickers off occasionally, bathing the room in pitch blackness until it turns itself back on.

the gentle light it casts is enough for donghyuck to make out minhyung’s silhouette next to him on the bed from where he is, sandwiched in between the wall and the older boy on the king mattress. donghyuck lays perfectly still on his back, ears absorbing the sound of absolute silence in the late hours of 3am as his mind races at a million miles per hour.

a hand sneaks it’s way onto his flat stomach, pushing his shirt up and resting on his bare skin. he tries to ignore it and pretend it’s not there, even as he hears the mattress creak as minhyung shuffles closer to his side. the hand moves farther up his stomach, brushing across his ribs, tracing each one with feather-light touches and donghyuck shudders as he tries to shut it out.

“donghyuck-ah,” the voice is a quiet whisper too close, he can feel minhyung’s breath hot on the shell of his ear and he feels goosebumps raise on the back of his neck. he closes his eyes and steadies his breathing even as the hand snakes it’s way further up, resting on the flat area between his collarbones.

warm lips touch the side of donghyuck’s neck, and he freezes as the slow movements against his skin turn into more harsh kisses and nipping, as the hand on his chest starts roaming around his body again.

donghyuck’s blood runs cold and he shakes his head as he manages to whimper out a small ‘no’ into the still air, and suddenly he can’t move no matter how hard he tries. the hand moves to his protruding hip bones and grabs them harshly and he feels tears pool at the corner of his eyes.

fire burned donghyuck’s skin in all the wrong ways as the hand on his hips moved lower, touching and violating him in places no friends should ever touch as the urge to get away and vomit fills his mind. he cries and pleads and the taste of blood fills his mouth but minhyung doesn’t care.

why doesn’t he care? why was he laughing at him?

it felt like torture, it felt like pure hell and donghyuck wished he could erase every moment of it from his mind as every second dragged out torturously slow until eventually he passed out with minhyung’s mocking laugh still ringing in his head.  
  


the next day donghyuck didn’t move from the bed for hours minus the times he dragged himself to the bathroom to puke his guts up into the toilet until his throat was raw and burned with stomach acid. 

that night he showered even as the water turned cold and scrubbed at his skin until it burned all over again but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t erase minhyung’s searing touch from his skin.

and that night minhyung cried even though donghyuck felt he didn’t have the right and he grabbed donghyuck’s chin to force him to look him in the eyes and he raised his voice at the younger boy until donghyuck cried out sorries and dug his nails into his palms harshly until minhyung pried them away.

why was he sorry?

donghyuck locked himself in the closet and wrote in his journal with a shaky hand:

“you pinned me.  
you said it was a joke.  
but i  _ felt _ you.   
i  _ felt _ the force.  
i  _ felt _ the grit of your teeth.  
“he’s making it bigger than it way; it was a joke.”  
  
yeah,   
  
i guess it was.”


End file.
